Costume Porn
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: Aria described to a 'tee'. No plot, just for fun.  Aria is Al's squeez in case you don't know her.


I felt like doing descriptions! Don't like, don't read. (Right?)

Wasn't originally going to share this, but I thought about it some more and decided 'why not'?  
People liked Aria, so I decided to do some descriptions about her appearence.

* * *

**Costume Porn**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the Rockbell house. Winry and Pinako were in the operating room with a patient and the brothers were out side sparing. Aria was left to her own devices. She still didn't have a job so she cleaned to earn her keep.

Her usual pony tail was tattered and her fingernails looked like she was digging outside with Den. She took out her hair tie and pocketed it then tossed her sandals to the side. Walking into the bathroom she parted her hair to get ready for a shower. After taking off her cleaning attire, old pants and baggy shirt, she fired up the shower.

Finished with washing the dust and dirt of the day away, Aria stepped out of the tub. The mirror was fogged up so she brushed the water droplets aside. Her forest green eyes came into view, eyelashes sticking to one another from the water. The mirror also reflected her sheer pallor with a hint of pink cheeks. She ate wholesome foods so her complexion reflected that. She admired her chin, it was clear as a bell, last week she had a blemish that was now finally healed. Aria blotted her face with a small towel then the rest of her self.

She towel dried her hair then brushed it out straight. Her natural colour was chestnut brown, but since she moved from Glade, it stayed dyed an unnatural but vibrant red. A few times she was tempted to change it back, but that would make her transmutation circle on her hair line useless. Taking out a small hair dryer she turned it on her waist length hair to finish the task; making sure to hide her tattoo by drying her bangs to the right side, they curved under her chin slightly. Aria left a few short strands on the opposite side for good measure.

Grabbing her favourite dress she pulled it over her head. It was mainly white but the neckline was green. It started out dark green and brightened two solid shades, no gradient, in a zigzag pattern all the way down to her bust. The same pattern was around the hem of the dress, except the colours reversed, dark green at the bottom then up to bright green. Unlike the pattern around the neck, this only covered a few inches.

The dress tapered around the waist and tied with white draw stings in the back. It fell below her knees, but the slit revealed a bit of thigh on either side. She was very proud of the dress, it was one she had made herself. She loved going for walks in it. Not just to show off her handy work, but because of the two slits, it made it easy to move.

She left the steamy bathroom and went to the back room, where she left her sandals. They were quite flat. Her toes stuck out somewhat from the dark brown band that covered the front part of her foot. The heel rose to just before her ankles and had two holes on either side for lace. With a softer fabric, its long laces came through the holes and she cross crossed around her leg twice before tying it neatly in a bow.

Aria tapped each toe on the floor twice, making sure the sandals were snug. She decided went to the kitchen to start preparing a snack for everyone. The kitchen was an annoying place for her at times. A lot of the cupboards were high, which was confusing because Pinako was the one who used the kitchen the most. It also crossed her mind that Pinako may have been taller at one point in her life. Still, she hated straining to get things.

Her height did make someone in the house happy; Ed. He was over the moon the first time Aria asked him to reach something on a high shelf for her. At first she was curious why he was so ecstatic about the request, until Al explained it to her. He was just happy about growing taller. Aria was seventeen now and was sure she was done growing, so staying at a petite height of four foot nine was an inevitability.

Using a kitchen chair she got to the top of the fridge easily and retrieved the knife set. She hopped down and looked at the counters for the vegetables, the carrots out. She took a small paring knife and began peeling. After peeling the bunch she chopped them up into small sticks with a larger knife. She also found celery, cucumbers and mushrooms to cut up. She also put out a bowl of sour cream to dip. She wished she had some parsley, it would have looked nice on the dip.

Winry walked in and saw what she was doing. "Can I have a carrot?" she asked while she admired the food arranged neatly on the plate.

"Sure," she said "They're out for whoever wants them."

Winry's patient was now in the recovery room and it was going to be a few hours before she would need to see him again. A break was in order. She pulled off her surgery smock and revealed her usual mini black tube top. Aria glanced down at her own bosom, it was quite small in comparison. She sighed. Though it was one of those flaws she tried to correct, with stuffing, Aria was happy with how she looked; she hadn't stuffed since she met Alphonse back in Glade. She even decided to wear flat sandals as to not interfere with her natural height. Her hair was the only exception.

Aria brought the tray into the living room for everyone. The boys got cleaned up and Winry changed into her pyjamas. Aria's day was filled with chores but now it was time to relax and have a nice snack while listening to a local radio show. Taking her hair and tying it with yet another elastic, she put it up in a bun. She sat next to Alphonse who gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "So how was your day?"

"Busy." She kissed his cheek in return and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Normally I don't do overkill with the descriptions and sometimes go to the extent to 'not' describing her.

But here you go, that's what she looks like.


End file.
